halofandomcom-20200222-history
Armor Permutations
"Armor Permutations" is a feature in Halo 3, allowing the player to aesthetically customize his/her multiplayer character. Introduction Armor Permutations allows a player to customize his/her multiplayer character as either a UNSC SPARTAN-II or a Covenant Elite, and change between different helmets, shoulder pads, chest armor, and detailed colors (primary color, secondary color, and armor detail). All permutations are aesthetic only and do not change gameplay. They were originally discovered in the Halo 3 Beta hexadecimal code by modders and were confirmed to provide high levels of player customization by GamePro's June magazine issue''"Halo 3's online mode offers new armor permutations that allow players to customize their personas from head to toe."'' GamePro June 2007. Calculated together, there are 187,947,00 combinations for the player to choose from. Armor Permutations are unlocked by accomplishments in either the campaign or multiplayer modes of Halo 3. SPARTAN Armor Permutations There are a wide variety of SPARTAN armor permutations, with 12 helmets, 8 shoulder pieces, and 8 chest pieces for a total of 5,376 different SPARTAN armor permutation combinations: one helmet, two shoulder pieces, and chest piece per permutation. Helmets *'Mark VI:' Default Unlocked *'CQB:' Default Unlocked *'EVA:' Complete Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary *'EOD:' Complete Campaign on Legendary *'Hayabusa:' Collect all skulls *'Security:' Get all achievements in Halo 3. *'Scout:' Complete "Used Car Salesman" Achievement *'ODST:' Complete "Spartan Graduate" Achievement *'Mark V:' Complete "UNSC Spartan" Achievement *'Rogue:' Complete "Spartan Officer" Achievement *'Recon:' Bungie Employees and selected few. *'Flaming Helmet:' Bungie Employees only Shoulder Pieces *'Mark VI:' Default Unlocked *'CQB:' Default Unlocked *'EVA:' Complete The Ark on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary *'EOD:' Complete The Ark on Legendary *'Hayabusa:' Collect 9 skulls *'Security:' Get 750 of 1000 gamerscore on Halo 3 *'Scout:' Complete "Mongoose Mowdown" Achievement *'Recon:' Bungie Employees and selected few Chest Armor *'Mark VI:' Default Unlocked *'CQB:' Default Unlocked *'EVA:' Complete Tsavo Highway on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary *'Hayabusa:' Collect 5 skulls **'Katana' (Add-On)http://forums.xbox.com/2/15861069/ShowPost.aspx#15875841: Earn 1000 out of 1000 Gamerscore Points for Halo 3''http://www.xbox360fanboy.com/2007/09/30/the-hayabusa-saga-continues-sword-time/ *'EOD:' Complete ''Tsavo Highway on Legendary *'Scout:' Complete "Too Close to the Sun" Achievement *'Recon:'Bungie Employees and selected few *'Bungie:'Bungie Employees only Elite Armor Permutations There are a wide variety of Elite armor permutationshttp://flamesoffeenix.files.wordpress.com/2007/05/customarmorelites.jpg, with 5 helmets, 5 shoulder pieces, and 5 chest pieces for a total of 625 different Elite armor permutation combinations: one helmet, two shoulder pieces, and chest piece per permutation. Helmets *'Combat:' Default Unlocked *'Assault:' Default Unlocked *'Flight:' Complete Campaign on Heroic or Legendary *'Ascetic:' Unlock "Steppin' Razor" Achievement *'Commando:' Unlock "Overkill" Achievement Shoulder Armor *'Combat:' Default Unlocked *'Assault:' Default Unlocked *'Flight:' Complete The Ark on Heroic or "The Storm" on Legendary *'Ascetic:' Unlock "Overkill" Achievement *'Commando:' Unlock "Killing Frenzy" Achievement (Still Bugged as of 11/20/07) Body Armor *'Combat:' Default Unlocked *'Assault:' Default Unlocked *'Flight:' Complete Tsavo Highway on Heroic or Legendary *'Ascetic:' Complete "Up Close and Personal" Achievement *'Commando:' Complete "Triple Kill" Achievement Unlocking Permutations Images Human Spartans Image:CQB-Halopedia.jpg|The finished image of the Close Quarters Battle Armor Image:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (EVA).jpg|The Extra Vehicular Armor finished image Image:MJOLNIR V Halo 3.jpg|The Mjolnir Mark V in Halo 3 Image:Halo-3-custom-armor.jpg|An EVA SPARTAN wielding an M6G Image:Halo3_Spartan-pistol-01.jpg Elites (Sangheili) Image:Assaultarmor.jpg|The Elite Assault armor permutation Image:N'tho 'Sraom.jpg|The updated Elite combat armor permutation Image:Unknown Elite Armor1.jpg|An Elite in the 'Commando' Armor. Miscellaneous Image:DSCF0943.JPG|Magazine scan of most of the known armor, the Arbiter's armor is included in this picture as well Image:Halo 3 Armor Models.jpg|Spartan and Elite armor models Image:753777342 19c07c569a o.jpg|"Recon" armor permutation. Image:Modhelm.jpg|MJOLNIR Mk. VI, Extravehicular, Close Quarters Battle, and the Recon armor, without the skin. Image:unknown_armor2.jpg|the pre-skin form of the E.O.D. armor "leaked" from bungie Image:Halo_3_Customization.jpg|An example of the customization. Sources Category:Halo 3 Category:Games